Twiight: New Blood
by BloodyRaven101
Summary: Bella has horrible secret


Kelly was in the showar.

She had just ben beaten up badly by some drunk bikers. She watched the blood red blood spin down the drane. Secretly though, she was quite atracted to Regina Starkness.

Meanwhile Regina Starkness was walking by Kelly house, in Paris

She saw steam coming from the window, and went over the look...after all, the house could have been on fire!

She looked unto the window. She gaized unto the crystal glass and beholded a wonder of nature

She saw Kelly under the shower and was hapy because there was no burning. She went into the house and used Kelly's wii to play some Mario Kelly was dune.

Sudenly, Bella walk in.

"Quick, you need to follow me! Victoria has returned!"

"ok lets go!"

"k"

"k!"

"ok!"

And they left to beggining the start of the first chapter in their epic quest.

(AN this is more gothy than usually butt I really like it this way! )

It loked like Victoria had sold Bella out! Ever since Bella's frends told her that she was fact vampire (or a d0hamfire), she had feared being discogerd by Victoria especially after Bella remembred the terrible secret of passed.

Regina Starkness loked concerned at Bella, "whats wrong Bella?"

Bella did not wait to answered her. She turned on 1 of her knew found vampire powers and listened to Victoria's commands.

Victoria was comanded her lackeys to search Bella . After villain had harshly interrogatedand tortured and flayed their skin of their bones Victoria had discovred the truth behind Bella! And she told her henchman that she had.

"I have discovered secret behind Bella's percentile" Victoria told her henchmen.

Hir lackeys smiled wickedly and took their weapons and rushed into the shopping centre leaving behind bloody trail of died and mutillated bodies. They had know concern for any of shops fortunately the colur of spilled blood matched the goth close so they could still be resolded.

Bella and Regina Starkness and Edward faught like lyons that were fight among each other 4 the last scrap of meat and mannished to defacate most of henchmen.

But then Victoria stapped forwar and spoke: "I know secret!"

Then Edward said: "How do you know Bella being vampire "

Victoria laughed and said: "you just told ! But also, I read Bella's Diart!"

Bella gasped, she thaguht that he had hidden well diary! Bella had to be careful with hidong stuff beter thye keep finding it all time (an: urrrgh, so annoying!)

Butt Victoria did notthing but launching. Victoria then said: but that is no what I discover!"

Oh no! both Edward and Regina Starkness gasped but Bella could only think of. They did not know the truth.

"I know that it was you many moons ago before you new me and did everything that I had ever wanted to do with sucgh a fine pretty piece like you! It was greet! When I bit you by touching your hand, I am truely sorry...that was an accident I admit"

Oh know! gasped Regina Starkness and she felt bad for Bella because even though she new that Bella ddin't love her and was really drepressed, she really ddint expected this.

And Edward was also shoked because he new the Kelly and Jericho knew a greet secrit that he ddin't no, he still ddin't no it was go to be this kind of secrit!

Bella felt very depsed all the sudden. She lost will to fight and droped her weapon before Victoria and vctoria laughed loudly.

Victoria then said: "I have you now undir my omplete spell like I had that so long ago!"

And then, suddinly Victoria stood behind them. She held an old book in hir hand and the Renesmee in the other.

"I see you finaly found me, allthough it will know do you any good. You see, the Renesmee is the last componant I need in the ancient magiks of Unholy Demonification.

At last I will be one with who I admire most, I will have the true power - from the one that has lead me all these years. My one true ally...

Belial: the Devil incarnated!"

Everyone gassped in horror as they were shoked.

"Behold, prepare to knell before me, as the world soon will!"

With that she spoke the evil words, and the ground shocked and crack, and the skys opened, and black greese flowed over his body and then she was Belia!

Sudenly, Edward (who was play died) lung at belial, grabbing the Renesmee off him

With speel broken, this gave Bella time to stabed Belial in the headmaking blood squirt out wile send him back to Hell!

"Our work dune"

With that, they all went gone home, safe in the knowledge that Belial was gone.


End file.
